Shiloh
THIS IS A SIDE GROUP FOR NOW! This Pack is now accepting registration forms & alliance forms! THE MINDS OF Original image by JadeMere on Deviantart CORRUPTED ILLUSIONISTS You find yourself in an unfamiliar territory; it was unusually dark, and huge rocks folded from the ground. There was no other cat in sight as you walked along a ridge. You were headed for a new territory, to begin a new life away from everyone else you had once thought you knew. You narrow your eyes to focus ahead on slopping mountains covered in snow and ice, surrounded by a huge lake; the lake was covered by a thick sheet of ice. You sigh, sitting down and wrapping your tail across your paws. Suddenly, a bitterly cold wind washed your face, and you flinch backwards, closing your eyes. As you open them back up, you were in a different setting than you were before, though it was still dark. Your clear blue eyes glittered in confusion. As you stood and turn around, white eyes began blinking among towering willow trees. Your eyes widen. You begin to back away, your ears pinned to your skull. As you turn to flee, a dark figure begins to emerge from the shadows. "Xero..." '' the voice whispers. As the figure begins to stalk closer to you, you stop dead in your tracks. An all-black leopard walks out of the darkness towards you, piercing yellow eyes stun you. Bowing your skull, you close your eyes and your throat tightening. ''"Xero, you belong here..." ''the unfamiliar cat whispers. ''"Your fate begins here." Gazing up at the all-black figure, you nod slightly. The shadow begins to fade, and you open your eyes up again. And so the journey begins... SCHEDULE HIERARCHY |} | scope="row" style="background-color:#eab47e;border-color:black;text-align:center;" | |} |} | scope="row" style="background-color:#eab47e;border-color:black;text-align:center;" | |} |} | scope="row" style="background-color:#eab47e;border-color:black;text-align:center;" | |} |} | scope="row" style="background-color:#eab47e;border-color:black;text-align:center;" | |} |} | scope="row" style="background-color:#eab47e;border-color:black;text-align:center;" | |} |} | scope="row" style="background-color:#eab47e;border-color:black;text-align:center;" | |} |} |} |} |} REGULATIONS I. DOUBLE GROUPING Double-grouping is not allowed in this Pack. It is a very huge offense to The Minds of Corrupt Illusionists, and it will not ''be taken lightly. You will be both punished or humiliated and exiled. If you get caught double-grouping, don't try to find a way out of it. If there is a lot of evidence, you will never be welcomed back again. '''II.' RESPECT No matter what rank you are, you are expected to be respected, and you are expected to return the favor. If you do not show respect to an individual, you will be punished by the Commanders (this does not go for cubs). Once again, this is a rule that is not taken lightly. III. OC's The limit to your OC's is one. The reason for this is because when roleplaying, it will be hard to keep track of all of your OC's, and will be harder for everyone else. Of course, once your OC departs, feel free to make a new OC. IIII. DRAMA Drama is not tolerated in this Pack. If you are accused of starting drama, you will be punished by the Commanders. If you take place in drama, make sure you quickly try to resolve it. If that does not work, do not take any part of it and inform one of the Sovereigns. V. POWERPLAYING Powerplaying is 100% not allowed in this group. Roleplaying needs to be equal, and no cat can be exceptionally more powerful than the other. This also goes for special powers; we are big cats, not unicorns. If you are caught with either one, you will be assigned a punishment. VI. MATES Herbalists are allowed to have mates, but will not be allowed to have cubs. If a Herbalist has cubs, they will be assigned a great punishment (ex: exile, but the cubs will stay). Caretakers will not be allowed to have cubs if they don't have a mate; it is allowed to be expecting cubs after her mate dies or leaves the Pack. VII. LEAVING Of course you are allowed to leave our Pack. The Pack should be notified before though, and if not we will keep you on the page. If you join another group, we will inform them that you have not left ours yet. You are allowed to leave with a maximum of 2 times, and after that you will not be allowed to join anymore. PUNISHMENTS (Once issued in disobedience, if harsh enough you will be placed immediately in the Prisoner rank, and Commanders will choose a punishment from this list to give to you.) Humiliation Sleep In Nursery Lectures Brought Down A Rank Torn Off Ear(s) Torn Tail Partial Blindness Total Blindness Broken Limb Broken Jaw Broken Spine Paralyzed Exiled Death APPLICATIONS